Dearly Beloved
Dearly Beloved est le thème principal de Kingdom Hearts. Ce morceau, joué à l'écran-titre, est la première piste de l'album de chaque épisode de la série. Il consiste en une suite avec du piano et du violon en instruments principaux. Au fil des épisodes, ce morceau a subi divers arrangements au cours de la série. Ces derniers ont été réalisés par Kaoru Wada dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep et dans Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. __TOC__ Description et arrangements thumb|200x200px|La mélodie principale de Dearly Beloved La mélodie principale de Dearly Beloved est une courte phrase au piano, sur laquelle chaque jeu possède une variation. La version de Kingdom Hearts est entièrement au piano, et inclut la mélodie principale, ainsi qu'un contrechant dans les tons plus graves. Une deuxième version apparaît dans ce jeu, appelée Dearly Beloved -Reprise-'', similaire à l'exception que la mélodie principale y est jouée au synthétiseur, et que le contrechant est au violon. La version de ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories commence de façon identique à celle du premier jeu, mais une seconde mélodie au synthétiseur vient vite s'ajouter au morceau classique. La version de Kingdom Hearts II commence par une introduction jouée à l'orchestre (les voix les plus importantes étant au violon et à la clarinette), avant de laisser place à la mélodie au piano. Une autre version de Dearly Beloved -Reprise-'' apparaît également, reprenant seulement la partie au piano de la version principale du jeu. La version de ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days est similaire à la version de Kingdom Hearts II de Dearly Beloved -Reprise-'', jouée par la flûte employée dans le thème de Roxas et accompagnée d'un piano et d'une harpe, ainsi qu'un nouveau contrechant joué au violon. Vers la fin, la harpe puis le piano reprennent successivement le rôle de la mélodie pendant un court instant, accompagnés du violon, avant de laisser à nouveau leur place à la flûte. La version de ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep est une nouvelle version jouée par un orchestre complet, avec le piano jouant la mélodie, et les violons jouant un nouveau contrechant, avant d'inverser leurs rôles. Durant un moment du morceau, l'orchestre se tait à l'exception du violon et du piano, jouant un thème rappelant le thème d'Aqua, avant que l'orchestre recommence à jouer dans un dernier crescendo. La version présente dans la bande originale du jeu est la plus longue version de Dearly Beloved existant à ce jour, durant 5 minutes et 24 secondes telle qu'elle apparaît sur l'album. Même si cette version comporte deux boucles complètes du morceau, une seule boucle dure 2 minutes 31 secondes, ce qui en fait toujours la version la plus longue de Dearly Beloved. La version de Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded est plus rapide que le morceau en général, et utilise principalement le piano et des violons jouant en pizzicato. Le contrechant à la clarinette de la version de Kingdom Hearts II est également présent dans cette version. La version de Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance commence par la mélodie classique au piano accompagné d'un orchestre, avant de se fondre dans une reprise du thème sur tempo de valse au violon accompagné de l'orchestre, avec des tambourins apparaissant en fond sonore. Enfin, Dearly Beloved apparaît à deux reprises dans l'album Piano Collections: Kingdom Hearts. La première est un arrangement classique de Dearly Beloved au piano, ressemblant fortement à sa version du premier jeu. La deuxième, nommée Concert Paraphrase on "Dearly Beloved", commence de façon similaire, mais dévie très rapidement pour devenir une variation très différente du thème, au tempo beaucoup plus rapide. Vers la moitié du morceau, le tempo revient à la normale et le thème de Dearly Beloved est repris, transposée dans les aigus, et s'accélère à nouveau de façon plus progressive. Galerie Les différentes versions de Dearly Beloved Partitions Dearly Beloved -reprise-.png Dearly Beloved PC page 1.png Dearly Beloved PC page 2.png Détails supplémentaires *''Dearly Beloved'' est l'une des musiques préférées de Yoko Shimomura. *C'est la seule musique qui apparait dans tous les jeux de la saga. Voir aussi *Friends in My Heart *Always on My Mind *March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra *Fantasia alla Marcia for Piano, Chorus, and Orchestra *Musique pour la tristesse de Xion *Vector to the Heavens *Dearly Dreams *The Key *Birth by Sleep -A Link to the Future- *Sacred Distance *Dream Drop Distance -The Next Awakening- Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts II Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts: coded Catégorie:Musiques de Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Articles sélectionnés